


What Makes Us Stronger

by cstone9876



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, General Spoilers for S01 of MAoS, M/M, Minor Character Deaths, Twenty-Four Hours to Live, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-07 19:28:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3180446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cstone9876/pseuds/cstone9876
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>「在場特工全暴露在一種未知的毒素下。我們已經失去了其中一些人，根據其他人的情形、以及Clint跟爆破點之間的距離來看，醫生估計他只剩下不到兩天的時間。他們正在盡全力尋找治療方法，但是他......Clint想要你，Phil。」<br/>給我的賓果卡填梗，生命倒數24小時。</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Makes Us Stronger

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [What Makes Us Stronger](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1167891) by [msraven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/msraven/pseuds/msraven). 



> 譯者廢話：有虐更健康的超級萌文，各種戳淚，保證HE，不HE我臉讓你們打。這篇文的時間點某人還不是黑化角。(為了不給沒看過的人劇透就這樣代稱了，看完的應該都知道......嗯。)  
> 不接受任何對原作者的攻擊，一切問題都是我的翻譯太渣了。我真的非常喜歡這篇文，若是翻譯出錯請千萬抓蟲。  
> Beta：小天使 @jjinyue (對不起我不太聽話OWQ)

**-01日：20時：37分**  
  
「Coulson。總部有一則指名給你的通訊。Fury的ID。」  
  
Phil起身，拂去膝上的泥土，向其他人點了點頭，跟著Melinda回到巴士上頭。他們至今一直在蒙古中部挖掘一個傳聞中的0-8-4（*註：來源不明 物品），Phil只能慶幸現在不是冬季。挖掘地點相當偏遠，坐落在一個寬廣遼闊的平原上，因此他們的巴士可以停放得相當靠近。  
  
當Phil走近，屏幕上已有了Fury的頭像，他走上前向神盾局長點頭致意：「Sir.」  
  
「我需要你回到紐約。」  
  
「Sir？Fitz-Simmons才剛開始測試那個神器。」  
  
「那就別管它或是將它打包外帶。這不是一個命令。事關Barton。」  
  
恐懼瞬間攫住Phil的心臟，但他卻殘忍地選擇無視。他幾個月前便告訴自己，在同意Fury對所有復仇者隱瞞他活著這件事的同時，Phil就已經拋棄了任何對於所愛之人的感情。  
  
「他在負責一次神盾的行動時，發生了一場無預警的爆炸。在場特工全暴露在一種未知的毒素下。」Fury繼續說：「我們已經失去了其中一些人，根據其他人的 情形、以及Clint跟爆破點之間的距離來看，醫生估計他只剩下不到兩天的時間。他們正在盡全力尋找治療方法，但是他......Clint想要 你，Phil。」  
  
「他知道我還活著？」  
  
「不確定，但我清楚聽見他對Romanov說他想和你一起度過生命最後的時光。」  
  
「那可能是刻意說的，如果他們知道你在聽的話。」  
  
Fury搖搖頭：「我寧願冒這個險。無論如何，他確實參與了那次行動，而我現在每隔幾小時就失去一名特工。這事毫無疑問相當緊急。」  
  
「我對神盾的醫療團隊有絕對的信心，他們會找到治療方法的。」  
  
「該死的，Phil！如果他們看起來像有任何機會能戰勝它，你覺得我還會給你打這通電話嗎？事發近一個星期，他們從一開始就在原地踏步。我也不願相信，但失去Barton的可能性非常高。」  
  
「現在的情況好轉到我沒有理由繼續偽裝死亡了嗎？」Phil質問著：「安理會同意全力支援復仇者了嗎？復仇者全都同意受神盾管轄，願意在急難時隨叫隨到了嗎？」  
  
「你跟我一樣清楚，事情沒有改變。」  
  
「那我就沒有理由回紐約。」Phil平靜地回應：「你自己說過，和全世界的命運相比，我或其他人的私人感情並不重要。」  
  
「我錯了，行嗎？這就是你他媽想聽我親口承認的？」  
  
「不，Sir。不，我並沒有這麼想。」  
  
這些日子裡，Phil堅守著Fury當初的信念，憑此抵禦所有的孤寂和渴望。為了拯救世界而失去Clint的信任、失去那些在飛馬基地和Loki和 Phil死亡這堆亂七八糟的事之前，他們之間曾曖昧存在過的「再進一步」的可能性。他說服自己這些犧牲都是合理的。若是放棄堅持，過去的努力都將化為烏 有。  
  
「如果在研究神器上有新的進展，我們會通知你的。」Phil說完，在局長來的及開口前迅速切斷通訊。他重重跌進椅子裡，做了幾次深呼吸才走下巴士、回到挖掘現場。那些醫生會找到治療方法的，他十分肯定。  
  
  
 **-01日：07時：13分**  
  
「我說不出你究竟是太過樂觀還是個懦夫。」  
  
桌邊所有的閒聊都停了下來，晚餐突然被所有人遺忘了，隊員們的眼睛在兩名年長特工之間徘徊。Phil沒有回應，儘管眼神已經冷硬起來，他依舊面不改色。  
  
「我不知道妳指的是什麼，Agent May。」  
  
「你真的要坐在這裡、坐在地球的另一端，眼睜睜看著Barton只剩下一天的時間可活嗎？」  
  
「什麼！？」Ward在嘴裡還有一半食物時大喊道，他困難地吞嚥，盯著Phil想要得到確認：「Sir？」  
  
「Agent Barton和其他一些特工最近被一種未知的毒素感染。」Phil平靜地回話，他明白神盾的每一名狙擊手都曾和鷹眼共同訓練，同時對他懷有相當的敬仰：「我肯定神盾的醫療團隊能找到解決方法。」  
  
「自Fury那通電話後我們已經又失去了兩名特工。醫生無能為力，甚至Banner也束手無策。」  
  
「這太糟糕了。」Simmons大聲地說：「或許我能幫上忙。毒素是我剛加入神盾時鑽研的領域之一。」  
  
「沒有必要。」Phil拒絕：「我們在這裡還有工作得作。」  
  
「Coulson──」  
  
「Sir──」  
  
「我們可以──」  
  
「我能──」  
  
「誰是Barton？」  
  
Phil準備在抗議開始時離開，卻因Skye的問題駐足。  
  
「顯然是某個無關緊要的雜魚。」  
  
「Agent May，這有點越界了。」Phil警告她。  
  
「聽著，Coulson。」May說道，無視那份警告：「我不知道為什麼你和Fury決定對Barton保守秘密，儘管他的安全等級是七。但是假裝這件事沒有發生並不能抹滅他即將要死去的事實。」  
  
「他不會──」  
  
「如果他會呢？如果這是你最後道別的機會呢？我們都幹了夠久的特工，久到曾失去某些在乎的人。我們很少有機會道別。別浪費這一次的機會。你會用盡餘生來後悔的。」  
  
Melinda太過真實的經驗談讓Phil必須闔上眼。他並不驚訝對方在Fury通信後便一直和總部保持聯繫。這是頭一次，Phil得承認Clint確實身陷危機。他抑制著顫抖張開眼，看見他的隊員們正望向他，顯露出不同程度的關心憂慮。  
  
「帶走神器需要多久？」  
  
「外頭很暗，但是，呃......」Fitz回答：「我確定不會超過一個小時。」  
  
「帶走它。」  
  
  
 **-01日：03時：42分**  
  
「進來！」Phil對著在辦公室外輕聲敲門的人喊道，並不訝異走進來的人是Skye。  
  
「嘿，我注意到你燈還亮著。還好嗎？」  
  
「實話實說？不好。」  
  
Skye因為Phil的回答感到有些吃驚，但她迅速回過神來：「Ward和Fitz-Simmons跟我說了關於Barton的一切。聽上去是個挺酷炫的傢伙。」  
  
「我有預感你們倆會處得非常好，還可能好過頭。」  
  
「他對你很重要，不是嗎？」  
  
「是的。」  
  
「那你為什麼沒有......？」  
  
Phil不確定她要問的是什麼，反正答案無論如何都會是一樣的：「拯救世界看起來總是比較重要。」  
  
「他會原諒你，而且他會沒事的。」  
  
「妳怎麼知道？」  
  
Skye聳了聳肩，站起身：「我不知道，但你會對我那麼說、我也是那麼相信的。你該在還睡得著的時候休息一下。May會讓飛機維持在最快速度。」  
  
「我明白，謝謝妳。」  
  
「隨時待命，AC（*註：Agent Coulson，Skye專用的愛稱）。」  
  
Phil看著Skye離開，轉頭繼續研讀過去一個禮拜裡Clint和他的小隊所發生的每一件事。入眠顯然不甚容易。  
  
  
 **-00日：17時：32分**  
  
「你來晚了。」  
  
Phil必須將手撐在牆上穩住自己，避免因膝蓋發軟而摔倒。  
  
「毒素侵蝕的進程加快了嗎？」Simmons問道。  
  
「不，但三個小時前復仇者破門把Barton帶出了醫療中心。我們不知道他們在哪。」  
  
聞言Phil的膝蓋再也支撐不住，背靠著牆緩緩坐下：「我的天，Nick。」  
  
Skye在他身邊蹲了下來，抬頭怒視Fury：「這太殘忍了。」  
  
Bruce Banner走進房間，此時所有人已無話可說，Phil快速地站了起來。科學家難以置信地看著Phil，接著搖搖頭，轉身準備離開。  
  
「而你們居然還不懂為什麼我們不信任你們。」他低語著。  
  
「Dr. Banner，等等！拜託你。」Phil喊道，在男人停下腳步時鬆了一口氣：「我明白自己得對許多事負責，但現在......你知道他們把Clint帶到哪裡去了嗎？」  
  
Banner嘆著氣看向Phil，疲憊地摘下眼鏡，揉了揉鼻樑：「我不確定。我一直和其他人待在研究室裡。就我所知，Clint說他不相信來生，所以他想用盡剩下的時間和你在一起。」  
  
「這沒道理。」Ward質疑著：「我以為他們之中沒人知道你還活著？」  
  
「他們不知道。他們去了阿靈頓公墓。」Fury咒罵著Phil的結論，有某個人發出了一聲喘息。  
  
「快走吧。」Melinda催促道：「我們需要一台昆式戰鬥機或直升機。」  
  
「拿走任何妳需要的。」  
  
「Fitz和我會待在這裡。」Simmons自願道：「如果你不介意，我們或許能幫上你的忙，Dr. Banner？」  
  
「我們會榨乾你們。」Bruce嚴肅地說道，接著同情地看向Phil：「你要做好心理準備，我們可能對毒素蔓延這件事束手無策。」  
  
  
  
 **-00日：14時：56分**  
  
「該死的，你這狗娘養的，我操你媽的逼！我恨自己是對的。」  
  
Steve無視Stark一連串持續不斷的咒罵，對Phil皺起眉頭：「你需要給我們很多的解釋，Agent Coulson。」  
  
「我知道。」Phil直截了當地回答，接著看向Natasha。他知道這才是唯一一個會真正阻止他靠近Clint的人。  
  
Natasha什麼也沒說，所以Phil無法說任何話來為自己辯護。她讓視線移到幾碼外Clint正蜷縮著的地方──他在Phil墳前的草地上昏睡著。Phil大概是少數幾個能聽出Natasha開口前那短暫遲疑的人：「這個世界已經讓我們失去夠多了。」  
  
Phil將此視為是他在等待的那份許可，於是他向前走去。或許Tony和Steve仍有一些異議，但在跪至Clint身邊時Phil早已不在意了。 Phil發現Clint在發抖，儘管他的肩上已經環了一條厚毛毯，他脫下西裝外套蓋在男人身上。Phil將弓箭手額前的一縷髮絲撥開，看見Clint變得 多麼蒼白和憔悴令他發狂。  
  
Clint睜開眼睛，向上看著Phil，又多眨了幾次眼：「Phil？我......我死了嗎？我錯了、我真的在來生遇見了你？」  
  
「不，Clint。你沒有死......」  
  
Clint努力坐了起來，緩慢的向後退，直到他的背撞上墓碑：「我不明白，你死了。」  
  
「我確實在天空母艦上死了，但他們救活了我。」  
  
「多久了？」  
  
「有一段時間了。我很抱歉，Clint。」  
  
「你為什麼沒有......？」  
  
「一樣的原因。」Phil嘆息道：「能讓復仇者團結的因素並不多。」  
  
「而這個世界總是比我們任何一個人來的重要。」  
  
Phil沒有費心去回話。他們一直都能明白生活中那些必要的犧牲。  
  
「所以你在這裡的唯一理由只是因為我快死了。」Clint說道，頭靠著身後的大理石：「我不知道該揍你還是吻你。」  
  
「等你好起來，我完全同意你把這兩件事都做一次。」  
  
Clint的笑聲有些生硬：「Nat告訴我Hayes幾小時前死了。十二個人了，我不覺得十三是個幸運數字。」  
  
Phil知道他最好別對此有所表示，但從Clint的反應看來他肯定失敗得相當明顯。  
  
「哎，該死的。別那副表情。你知道我恨自己讓你沮喪或心煩。就是......過來這裡。」  
  
Clint挪動著好讓Phil能坐在他身邊，當他們靠近彼此時兩人的肩膀碰在一起。  
  
「你看。我的時間不多了，所以為何不假裝我們已經談了好久關於信任和戰場決策的話題？假裝我們已經說完那些需要說的，然後進行下一步？」  
  
「我希望你別再那麼說。」  
  
「什麼？說我快死了？Phil，你得接受事實，我這次撐不過去了。」  
  
「不，我絕不。」Phil固執地回覆。  
  
「那就是你直到剛才都沒有出現的原因？醫生們好幾天前就不再對任何事抱持樂觀態度了，那時我就猜Fury會打給你。你擔心出現在這裡會證實我即將死亡這件事？」  
  
「這是其中之一，還有是因為沒告訴你我還活著。」  
  
「我們談過那個了，記得嗎？嘿！至少這一次我們有機會說再見。」  
  
「別這樣。拜託，別說了。」Phil懇求。  
  
「Phil......」  
  
「我不能失去你。我知道在經歷一切後這樣說顯得很自私，但我真的不能。」  
  
「自私沒有錯。」Clint邊說邊移動著，好讓他能把頭靠在Phil的肩上：「你會撐過去的。我知道你可以。那一開始很痛，但時間會帶走一切。」  
  
Phil用手臂圈住Clint，將鼻尖埋進弓箭手的短髮裡：「我不希望我們的回憶被帶走，還有我不是來這裡讓你安慰我的。」  
  
「拜託，Sir。你該有所覺悟了。我們總會失去一些人的。死亡沒有那麼難。」  
  
「你不會死。」  
  
「好。不談這個了。作為代替，你可以告訴我你是怎麼了。」  
  
「什麼讓你覺得我怎麼了？」  
  
「我或許在遠處看得更清楚。」Clint提醒他：「但我永遠都能看清你。現在告訴我。」  
  
Phil知道試圖向Clint隱瞞任何事都是徒勞，他們以前總是太擅長去迴避那些真正重要的事情。他調整了姿勢，以便更舒服地靠著Clint，接著告訴他發生的每一件事──黑暗的降臨、詫異的甦醒、大溪地、還有那些他最終發現的真相。  
  
  
 **-00日：13時：21分**  
  
「真是精采的故事。你和Fury談過了嗎？」  
  
「是的。我們......達成了共識。他們復活了我，Clint。我知道他們會找出對抗毒素的方法。」  
  
Clint又笑了，這次少了一點生硬，多了點聽天由命的無奈：「我知道你跟Fury是多年老友，但我不覺得他會混蛋到在不必要的情況下任由十二個特工死去。」  
  
「你該死的不准放棄。」Phil下令。  
  
「我不會放棄希望，我發誓。但是太多人在我的面前死去，沒法再逃避了。我已經克服了所有的感情。我不想死。那真他媽的沮喪因為我完全無能為力，但我做了所有該做的事、說了所有該說的話。許多人沒有這個機會。現在你在這裡......我不想死。」  
  
Phil在Clint的鬢角印上一個吻：「你不會死。」  
  
他們安靜的坐了一會兒，直到Natasha拿著一個小塑膠袋走過來：「你們倆可以喝點水，這裡也有一些糧食棒。」  
  
「我不餓。」Clint回答，但還是接過了遞向他的水並小心地啜了一口。Natasha沒有對Clint一反常態不接受食物的情形多說些什麼，因此Phil假設他沒有胃口已經不是什麼新鮮事了。「抱歉我獨佔了Phil。」  
  
Natasha笑了：「我們從沒教過你該怎麼與人分享。」  
  
「Nat......」Clint突然伸出手，輕輕抓住Natasha的手腕。  
  
「沒事的，Clint。」一段無聲的對話後她開口，看向Phil並重複了一遍：「沒事的。」  
  
Phil立刻知道他已經被原諒了。無論他的行為是多麼的不可饒恕，跟Clint對摯友最後的願望相比都顯得微不足道。從現在開始，Natasha將會再次與Phil站在同一陣線，共同經歷一切。  
  
「謝謝妳。」  
  
Natasha對Phil點了點頭，Clint握住她的那隻手在她準備起身時收緊了。「妳能留下嗎？拜託。」  
  
「當然。」Natasha答道，在他倆面前優雅地坐上草皮。  
  
「你知道。」Phil指出：「我們大可以去舒適點的地方。」  
  
「不，我喜歡這裡。安靜，又祥和。」  
  
Natasha只是聳聳肩，眼裡有所期待地看著他們兩個：「要像平常一樣說那些鬼故事嗎？」  
  
「其實......我更想聽Phil說他的小鴨子隊員。」  
  
  
 **-00日：11時：17分**  
  
「嘿，Phil？」  
  
「是的，Clint？」  
  
Clint現在躺在草地上，枕著Phil的大腿，Clint其中一隻手揪緊了Phil的，另一隻手則被坐在他腿上的Natasha握住。幾個小時前，Clint的體力開始以肉眼可見的速度消耗。  
  
「你知道我愛你，對吧？」Clint閉著眼問道。Phil恐懼地看向Natasha。這感覺太像Clint想在來不及之前說完這些話、像是Clint正在道別。  
  
「Clint......」  
  
「我知道這不是什麼新鮮事，我大概，百分之九十確定你已經知道了。我只是不想讓你之後再來懷疑這點。我是說，Nat知道的。這和對她的感情不同，但她懂的......是吧？」  
  
Clint將頭轉向Natasha，她的微笑比Phil曾經見過的任何時候都要柔和。  
  
「是的，Clint。」她回答：「我知道。」  
  
Clint視線回到Phil身上，Phil希望自己能沉浸在Clint眼底那些閃耀的情緒裡頭，但Phil不曾想過會是在這樣子的情況下聽見那些話。  
  
「我對你的感覺是不一樣的、更強烈的。」Clint繼續說著，抬手撫上Phil的臉頰：「一直都是。我愛你，Phil。」  
  
「我知道。我一直都知道。我也愛你，Clint。」  
  
Clint微笑，Phil貼向他的撫摸。「你能實現剛才承諾的那個吻嗎？」  
  
「不，Clint。只有在你好起來，能用雙腳走路，並且打完欠我的那一拳才可以。」  
  
Clint嘆了口氣，放下手，把Phil靠得更緊：「早知道你會那麼說了。」  
  
  
 **-00日：10時：04分**  
  
「嘿，Phil？你能吻我了嗎？」  
  
「不，Clint。」  
  
  
 **-00日：08時：56分**  
  
「嘿，Phil？」  
  
「你打算每小時問一次嗎？」  
  
「問到你讓步為止。」  
  
「不，Clint。跟我說說波哥大。我聽說Sitwell剛得了貝類厭惡症？」  
  
 **  
-00日：08時：08分**  
  
「然後Stark看著我們所有人，說：『喔，我之前可不知道它會爆炸。』結果我們全花了好幾天去洗頭髮上的黏液。」  
  
Phil笑著，用手撫過剛被提及的金色髮絲，Clint衝著他微笑。  
  
「嘿，Phil？」  
  
「不，Clint。」  
  
 **  
-00日：07時：04分**  
  
「嘿，Phil？」  
  
「不，Clint。等你好起來。」  
  
「你這死心眼兒的混帳。」  
  
「我也愛你。」  
  
  
 **-00日：05時：49分**  
  
「嘿，Phil？」Clint的聲音已經不比耳語來得大聲了，Phil明白時候到了。  
  
「好的，Clint。」  
  
Phil俯下身，將Clint摟得更近，溫柔地讓兩人的唇相貼。Clint弓起身，尋找能加深這個吻的角度，而Phil也順從地回應著。他能感到Clint的唇笑著貼向自己，直到弓箭手突然癱軟在Phil懷裡。  
  
「他只是失去意識了。」Natasha輕輕地說。  
  
Phil點點頭，把Clint擁得更緊。他已經讀遍了那些資料。如果他們依然沒有找到任何解藥，他將再也看不見Clint張開他那雙漂亮的眼睛。  
  
「我們應該帶他回神盾。現在的他不會發現不同的。」  
  
金屬沉悶的撞擊聲象徵Iron Man的來到，Tony跪在Phil前方的草地上，鋼鐵面罩開啟著。Phil絲毫沒有放鬆手上環抱的力道。  
  
「讓我來最快。我保證會照顧好他。」  
  
Tony的眼裡滿溢著無聲的痛楚，Phil提醒自己其他人也一樣關心著Clint。Phil輕柔的在Clint前額印下一吻，將他放到Tony伸出的手臂上。  
  
  
 **-00日：04時：14分**  
  
一隻有力的手掌拍上Phil的肩，他強迫自己坐好，盡力不去粗暴回應這友善的舉動。  
  
「你至少該吃點什麼。其他人很擔心。」  
  
Phil看向Steve，後者只是轉向床上一動也不動的Clint。  
  
「他們覺得我比較可能說服你，但就算是真的，也不會是因為他們所想的那些理由。」Steve看著Phil，他的臉上佈滿哀痛。「死亡從不令人好受，儘管其中的一些要比其他來得難受太多、太多倍。我們只需記得，銘記逝者最好的方法就是活下去。」  
  
Phil什麼也沒說，但他接下了為他準備的那個三明治。  
  
  
 **-00日：02時：54分**  
  
Phil放棄了所有尊嚴的偽裝，爬上病床陪著Clint。他沒有祈禱，或央求神明──過往的經驗告訴他，神只存在於惡夢之中。Phil將自己擠進Clint身旁，對著他依舊溫暖的肌膚喃出未來的承諾──他們的未來。  
  
  
 **-00日：01時：23分**  
  
「我想我們可能有所發現了。」  
  
 **  
-00日：00時：09分**  
  
「毒素已經完全排出了體外，但它造成的傷害依然存在，他的身體還需要一些時間來修復。他尚未脫離險境。我們在半小時前失去了Miller。」  
  
  
 **+01日：13時：22分**  
  
Clint的眼皮輕顫，接著張開，花了一些時間對焦。當他看清站在床邊的男人時微笑起來，疲憊而幸福。  
  
「嘿，Phil。」  
  
Phil俯身吻了他，眼淚終於滑落眼眶。他將臉埋進Clint舒適的頸窩，弓箭手安撫地揉著他的背。Phil在Clint溫暖的肌膚上烙下一個吻，一切的承諾終將實現。  
  
  
-FIN-


End file.
